Nowadays the vacuum cleaner has almost become an indispensable household cleaning appliance. It generally includes a vacuum body to generate a strong suction airflow and a housing compartment in the vacuum body. The vacuum body is connected to a hollow hose which has a distal end connecting to a suction head. When the suction body generates the suction airflow, suction articles are drawn through the suction head and the hose into the housing compartment. After vacuum operation has been finished, the housing compartment may be detached from the vacuum body for clearing the suction articles drawn inside.
The present vacuum cleaners can be divided into a dry vacuum cleaner and a wet vacuum cleaner. Both are designed to generate a strong suction airflow. Due to the strong airflow, the conventional dry vacuum cleaner often cannot trap small articles (such as fine dusts or debris) in the housing compartment. The fine dusts are dispelled with the discharged airflow to the exterior. Dust collecting function becomes not effective. Referring to FIG. 1, the wet vacuum cleaner differs from the dry vacuum cleaner in the design of the housing compartment. As shown in the drawing, the housing compartment contains filter water. And an airflow duct is extended from interior of the housing compartment to couple with a connection tube. When the suction articles are drawn into the housing compartment, the suction airflow generates oscillating water spray in the housing compartment to bind and trap the suction articles. The rest clean air is discharged outside. Hence it is more effective than the dry vacuum cleaner and can overcome the disadvantage of failing to trap the small suction articles occurred to the dry vacuum cleaner.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, the conventional wet vacuum cleaner that provides water filter function mostly is quite bulky. This is because the housing compartment has only one filer room. When the contained water is not enough, suction airflow tends to splash the water excessively and result in not desirable binding with the suction articles. Although some vacuum cleaners have a partition located in the housing compartment, the partition merely aims to prevent the water from being dispelled with the discharged airflow and causing dysfunction of the vacuum cleaner. If the water content is too much, the filter room is too large and oscillating water spray cannot be generated as desired, and the strong suction airflow tends to carry a portion of the filter water away outside the housing compartment. As a result, the filter water splashes outside and causes environmental pollution. And an extra effort is needed to wipe the spilled water. It is troublesome.